


Good evening Doctor Wells

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Harrison rip, I couldn't stop myself, future raily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: when Eobard Thawn fails to kill younger Barry he comes up with a new plan. he kills Harrison wells to prevent The flash from ever existing. from there he simply runs into the future to kill the older Barry. Rip hunter arrives to finally stop Thawn but is to late to save Wells. Rip has no other choice but to pretend to be Harrison Wells in order to create the flash and save the world.(Edit:if anyone is interested in being a beta reader/ someone i bounce idea's off of feel free to contact me either here or on my tumbler ,https://aboyandhisstarship.tumblr.com/)





	1. Chapter 1

“no no no!” Rip hunter said as he rushed over to the car crash where Harrison Wells and his wife lay  
“Gideon give me good news” he demanded summoning the blue AI 

Gideon looked down saying “they are both dead captain”  
Rip sighed running his hand through his hair “and thawn?”  
Gideon sighed “I detected a space time rift. I suspect he left”  
Rip asked “Wells being dead…how bad is it?”  
Gideon answered gravely “very… no Wells no particle accelerator … no particle accelerator …”  
Rip finished “no flash easy enough we just plant the idea in someone’s head to build it and make sure it goes off at the right time easy.”  
Gideon sighed “I’m afraid not captain the rift I detected appears in exactly 15 years”  
Rip sighed “future Barry and with no flash to stop him” He reached into his duster and pulled out the identity assumer finishing “we need to make sure it happens sooner otherwise we are all in trouble” he flinched as he stuck the needles into Harrison wells cringing as he felt his skin change a few seconds later Harrison wells stood in the road wearing a brown trench coat with Gideon’s floating blue head staring back.  
Wells sighed as he changed into the original wells clothes hiding his own back on the wave rider before waiting for the authorities by the crash.


	2. Hiring fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Recruits Caitlin and Cisco and lays the ground work for the future.

Star labs central city: 3 years later  
“And if adjust thermal Variables by 16 percent we can get a clearer image. What do you think Doctor Wells?” the young PhD candidate said looking up.   
Rip realized he was asking him. He took of his glasses responding “a clever way of thinking… run some simulations see what comes up” the student nodded as he stood up saying “I’m going to get some fresh air”   
Rip left the cortex walking through the concrete building with shake of his head thinking that we are still so far away from being ready. He approached a quiet part of the building gently touching the wall. The wall spilt open allowing Rip to step inside removing and placing his fake glasses on the table he touched the pedestal.  
Gideon’s blue head appeared saying “good evening Doctor Wells”  
Rip sighed still not used to being called that after two years responding “good evening Gideon. How are we looking?”   
The Ai’s head was replaced with a number of floating documents as she reported “Mr. Allen has been adopted by Joe West just as predicted. He is doing well in school especially in the area’s math and science”  
Rip nodded “that’s a good start the others?”  
Gideon changed to show a smiling little boy “Mr. Ramon is already making splashes with his engineering talents.”   
Rip nodded “keep an eye on him we need to lay the ground work for him joining us And Miss Snow?”  
Gideon changed yet again “I’m afraid the alterations to the timeline have hit Miss Snow the hardest.” She switched to showing a newspaper article about a plane accident resulting in the death of her father and her mother growing distant.  
Rip shook his head as he asked “keep an eye on her we will need her and her talents and the future?”  
Gideon switched to a newspaper article with the head line Flash Missing Vanishes in Crisis, Gideon answered “the future remains unchanged Doctor” Rip nodded and left the time vault 

8 years later:   
Cisco Ramon was down on his luck. Seemly no one was willing to take his ideas his genius seriously. MIT Stamford you name it had all declined his PHD application citing him as to much of a risk to take on. Meanwhile his brother had been accepted to his first choice. He wanted to yell and scream but was interrupted by a voice behind him saying “Cisco Ramon?”   
Cisco whipped around about to yell at the guy to leave him alone but stooped dead in his tracks at seeing his hero in front of him he bumbled “your… Harrison…wells?”  
Wells joked “last time I checked” the irony not escaping him.  
Cisco blinked “it’s an honor to meet you sir…but why you are here?”   
Wells smiled “I had about your applications no one wants to take you on…well almost no one”  
Cisco pursed his lips “what do you mean…almost no one”  
Wells reached into his pocket handing Cisco a small piece of paper “Star Labs could use someone of your talents Mister Ramon”  
Cisco blinked “you’re offering me a job?”  
Wells nodded “Yes I am Mister Ramon”  
Cisco laughed “is this a joke some kind of prank?”  
Wells shook his head turning to leave “opportunity is knocking Mister Ramon I Recommend answering. See you tomorrow at eight AM”  
Cisco glanced down seeing the piece of paper that clearly read Contract to begin employment for Star Labs central city Cisco mumbled “oh my god he wasn’t joking”

6 days earlier:   
Catlin Snow was done she finally had her PHD and the respect of her peers…well most of her peers her mom would still not even give her the time of day most of the time. But she couldn’t worry about that now. She was picking up her mail before entering then from behind her a voice asked “would you like help with that?”  
She turned around about to decline when she saw Harrison Wells she blinked surprised and sputtered. He smiled gently “My name is Harrison Wells and I assume you are Caitlyn Snow?”  
Caitlyn nodded still to dumbfounded to say anything. Wells offered “are you ok?”  
Caitlyn finally managed to say “yeah I’m fine…uhh I’m her, what can I do for you?” she didn’t know why he was here she had a hope but no way   
Wells smiled “Well Doctor there is a place for someone like you in star labs.”  
Caitlyn squealed inside but outside she remained skeptical “are you offering me a job? In person?”  
Wells responded “I make a habit of hiring as many people in person as I can I find it makes the hiring process easier” Rip lied easily   
Caitlyn responded “this all very sudden”   
Wells sat on the crib next to the mail boxes saying “I hear that. Just think about it” he reached into his pocket pulling out the piece of paper “the world needs you. More than you know” before he stood up shaking her hand and leaving.  
Caitlyn looked at the piece of paper before entering the building where her roommate said “I saw you talking to Harrison Wells! What did he want” she said clearly excited for her best friend   
Caitlyn sighed “Lilly it’s not such a big deal…he offered me a job that’s all”   
Lilly stein whipped around “THAT’S ALL WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!” she yelled   
Caitlyn flinched “ I told him I would think about it”   
Lilly grabbed Caitlyn’s shoulders “think about it you have wanted this since I knew you!” shaking Caitlyn with each word.   
Caitlyn sighed before changing the topic Lilly took the hint started talking about something else.  
Star Labs:   
Rip entered the time vault taking off his glasses with a sigh. As Gideon appeared saying “good evening Doctor Wells.”  
Rip responded “good evening Gideon how are we looking?”   
Gideon responded “Mr. Ramon is having no luck with his applications. Doctor Snow will accept your job offer with a 99.98 percent certainty.”  
Rip Nodded “and Mr. Allan?”  
Gideon responded “he has graduated top of his class as a forensic scientist he begins work for the central city police department in one weeks’ time.”  
Rip sighed a breath of relief “and the particle accelerator?”  
Gideon nodded “we are on schedule Doctor we will make the dead line”   
Rip let out a relieved sigh “and the future?”   
Gideon displayed the newspaper article “the future remains unchanged Doctor”  
Rip chuckled “we just might pull this off”   
Gideon smiled “I’m in if you are Captain”  
Rip asked “captain?” not complaining   
Gideon responded cheekily “apologies Doctor old habits die hard”  
Rip rolled his eyes silently thankful “have a good night Gideon”  
Gideon responded quietly as rip left the room “you as well Rip”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you enjoyed. any thoughts feel free to share


	3. side effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen gets struck by lighting, rip deals with the fact that some technology was not meant to be used for years at a time

Rip entered the vault taking of his fake glasses with a sigh as Gideon appeared saying “good afternoon Doctor Wells”  
Rip sighed “hey Gideon. Status?”  
Gideon reported “Mr Rathaway is giving Mr Ramon Grief. However Doctor Snow has stepped in to help him”  
Rip Nodded “good we need them invested as a team.”   
Gideon nodded saying “Mister Allen is making a name for himself.”  
Rip sighed “and the chemicals?”  
Gideon responded “we have been slowly introducing them into the lab they should be ready”  
Rip nodded “and the accualator?”  
Gideon pulled up the blueprints “we are now under way it will be complete in just under four years”  
Rip smiled “and the future?”   
Gideon pulled up the article “the future remains unchanged”  
Rip put his glasses back on “better get to it”   
Rip left the time vault returning to the cortex breaking up the argument and getting everyone back on task.  
Over the course of next few months Rip placed Cisco and Caitlyn together frequently and just as he had hoped they had begun to be friends.   
Four years later:   
Rip stepped onto the stage amid the rain to thunderous applause before saying “thank you. Soon this device will be turned on. And it will lead to advancements in science technology and medicine that will help secure our future” Rip briefly made eye contact with Barry Allen “and that future will be here faster than you think. Questions?”  
Rip answered a few questions as Barry chased a thief throughout the crowd eventually entering back into the building. Everything was running fine Rip glanced at his watch and left entering the Time vault he took off his glances activating the camera hidden in Barry’s lab he watched the lighting strike saying “see you soon Mr. Allen”  
Hospital:  
“Joe west?” rip approached the detective carefully  
Joe looked him in the eye saying “Harrison wells…”  
Rip chuckled “so I’ve been told”  
Joe said with venom “why are you here wells”  
Rip responded pointing saying “look at those doctors detective west they are confused shocked. They have no idea how to help him.”  
Joe stared “and you do?”  
Rip smiled “I have cutting edge technology and people….give me a chance to do what I do best. Solve problem’s”  
Joe nodded agreeing to let him help.  
Time vault:  
Rip stood up from his wheelchair taking off his glasses as Gideon appeared “good evening doctor wells. I trust mister Allen is secure”  
Rip nodded “he is….and the speed force?”  
Gideon smiled “cell scans show that it took”  
Rip begin laugh relived as Gideon smiled it turned into coughing as he collapsed against the wall. He looked at his hands as everything begin to sway and for a second it looked like his hands begin to faze. Her saw his reflection and for a second he was wearing his old face before it stopped forcing rip onto his hands knees as he threw up blood.  
Gideon yelped “captain!?”  
Rip still wearing wells face held up his hand “I’m ok Gideon….”  
The ai responded “you’re not! You know it wasn’t designed to work for this long… the effects”  
Rip smiled sadly “you worry too much Gideon. Besides the wheelchair will buy me some time”  
Gideon responded “yes but I don’t know how long capt…doctor if you have one of your attacks with the team it could be bad”   
Rip shook his head “this is too important even if I lose my life…some things matter more”  
Gideon quietly said “not to me”  
Rip didn’t hear her putting his fake glasses back on and sitting back in the chair he smiled “relax Gideon your not getting rid of me that easily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. sorry for the lack of updates school is really kicking me in the teeth


	4. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> berry wakes up and Rip is running out of time

“Good morning Doctor Wells” the blue head of Gideon Greeted   
Rip smiled “Gideon is your prediction still accurate?”  
The Ai responded “yes Doctor there is a 94 percent chance that my Allen will awaken today”  
Rip sighed “great news”  
He popped a pill into his mouth as Gideon pointed out “you know that is only a temporary solution Captain”  
Rip rolled his eyes Gideon had started calling him captain whenever she wanted to make a point or he started to annoy her.   
Rip responded “just need to hold out long enough to Make Barry fast enough to stop Thawne…”  
The P.a. system activated as doctor snow reported “Doctor you better get up here…he’s awake”  
Rip sat on the wheel chair feeling the healing field kick in. it was only a stop gap measure like the pills but it didn’t need to last forever. Just long enough.

He wheeled into the cortex saying with a smile “Mister Allen good to see you up and about after nine months”  
Barry sputtered “you’re…Harrison Wells”  
Rip chuckled “so I’ve been told”  
Barry asked “wait nine months!? How is that possible?”  
Rip replied “great question you muscles should be weaker but instead you are even more muscled then when your coma started”  
Caitlyn pointed out “your cells are in a state of flux healing themselves faster than should be possible”  
Barry said “what?” he shook his head “I need to see Joe and Iris and let them know I’m ok”  
Cisco added “no you need to stay here dude. We have so many more tests to run.”  
Barry shook his head “no I feel great” he rushed out   
Rip sighed before be popped back in “can I keep the sweater?”  
Rip nodded “yea you can keep the sweater”  
Barry left leaving just the three star labs employee’s in the cortex cisco asked “sooo now what?”  
Caitlyn nudged him lightly before asking “now what Doctor Wells?”  
Rip smiled “I have a feeling we will be seeing more of Mister Allen” he handed them some money saying “you both have worked very hard take off and relax a little”  
Caitlyn asked “what about you?”  
Rip smiled “don’t worry about me I will be fine”  
The two left as rip approached the section of the wall pressing his palm to it the wall opened rip wheeled inside before standing up saying “Gideon…”  
Her blue head appeared “yes Doctor Wells”  
The time master leaned against the wall and slid to the floor muttering “mister Allen?”  
Gideon answered simply “went to visit Iris and Joe”   
Rip nodded before he began to cough up blood again returning to his old face he saw himself in the reflection of his own blood looking exactly like that fateful night 15 years ago he then back against the floor in a cold sweat changing back into Harrison wells.  
Gideon cried “rip!?”  
Rip offered no words of encouragement saying “the pills aren’t working…it’s lasting longer and longer”  
Gideon nodded “you have nine months…if you’re lucky”  
Rip tried to pull himself up but he fell back to the floor saying “I’m going to die aren’t I?”  
Gideon blinked she knew the answer within an 99 percent probability but had no desire to share it saying “I’m here captain…”  
Rip took her silence to answer his question “is plan B in place?”  
Gideon nodded “I will guide the team captain” her voice quivered slightly   
Rip reached out touching the console “you’re a good friend Cortana”  
Gideon blinked instantly terrified memory loss was one of the late stages and if he can’t remember her name then…but then Rip started to laugh stroking the console with one hand the time masters laughed harder   
Gideon narrowed her eyes “are you playing a joke on me Rip” she gave her best annoyed parent voice but it fell flat as she lightly chuckled before saying “Mister Romoan has clearly been a bad influence on you”  
Rip forced himself to his feet still chuckling “yes I guess they have” a fondness in his voice   
Gideon reminded “you know they will find out eventually…if your condition doesn’t tell them”  
Rip sighed “I know Gideon… but then I can go home”   
But then the cortex phone began to ring with the caller id displaying the name B,Allen   
Rip answered with a smile from the cloned phone in the time vault smiling before saying “your right Mister Allen that is very odd…I will call them and run some tests”  
He then hung up as Gideon asked “what was that about?”  
Rip smiled “Mister Allen’s speed has activated”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you liked sorry for long it has been since last update

**Author's Note:**

> super short first chapter. let me know what you think and have a good one.


End file.
